The present invention relates generally to the field of smart computing devices, and more particularly to preventing activity delays using analysis from smart computing devices.
The use of smart computing devices is increasing from year to year as more smart computing devices become available. There are many smart computing devices on the market today including smartphones, smart watches, fitness trackers and other wearable technology, tablet computers, smart televisions, smart digital video recorders, security cameras, and smart automobiles. Many smart computing device are connected to one another via a personal network in a home and the Internet of Things (IoT). The IoT is the inter-networking of physical devices, vehicles (also referred to as “connected devices” and “smart devices”), buildings, and other items—embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these objects to collect and exchange data.